custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/December 2012 Update
Hello , the Doctor will see you now... Hello again! Well, it's been a while but I'm finally back to semi-active editing! :D (Yaaaaay!) Unfortunately, the problems with my computer have not yet been resolved but I was able to dip into my saving account and grovel at the feet of my parents enough to get a new laptop! (YUSS!) Currently, this model is a LOT more advanced but it used the Windows 8 format which, in all honesty, blows my mind. I can't get my head around it. It's literally unusable but, ah well, I suppose I'll get used to it. :P Story Updates ''Frozen Calling Of course, nothing has changed since my last announcement in terms of the release of the finale chapters of ''Frozen Calling. I still plan on publishing all four chapters in one edit, which will finish the entire serial and will lead nicely into Judgement Day, which I would like to affirm, will be my FINAL piece of BIONICLE fan fiction. If demand is high for further closure of my saga after I'd finished J-Day then I will think about publishing a short story to accompany it but, for the time being, I am unbending in my statement that 2013 will mark the end of my BIONICLE fan-fiction. :P My new story starring.... Carnac!? Are you kidding!? That being said, some observant Recent Changes Junkies stalkers of my activity will have noticed that I have written about a new story, which Carnac will appear in. Now, I know a lot of you will be a little skeptical when you hear this. Carnac has never really been much of a focus in my stories. I originally built him because I found an old Metruan Komau that I'd painted in the right shade of green and wanted to show it off. Even in his picture you can tell he was awkwardly photographed and that I never even bothered to retake the picture. He made his debut in Whispers in the Dark as Turaga Matoro's butler/bodyguard and didn't say a word. I had originally planned on killing him off immediately but kept him alive. Now I look back I am SO glad that I did that. XD You see, I have plans for Carnac. He will play a pretty important part in the opening chapters of Judgement Day and I'm going to show his history in this new story called The Hard Way. ''The Hard Way'' "Wait. But you said you weren't writing anything else! You lied to us! How could you BobTheDoctor27!?" Well, that statement is still true. :P Based off of the success of Vorred's Uprising comic saga, I still strongly believe that a trend is going to start in the near future. I've always wanted to make a BIONICLe comic, so I'm going to give it a go. :P I'm going to dedicate the story to Vorred for his inspiration and I'm going to use it to tie up any loose ends left over from previous stories. :D But whose going to be in this story? Well, all the characters will appear in my next My MOCs blog update, which will be VERY long. So you'll have to wait and see. :D However, there is one favor I would like to ask of any readers of my story. If you have spotted a plothole or have a particular character of mine who you think I should expand on more, please leave a comment below. For example, The Hard Way will cover: *Carnac's history *The life of the second Makuta in the Fractures Universe *What happened to the Kanohi Avohkii *Fiancha's history What do you think of my idea to make a comic story? YES!!! I love comics! If you can pull it off, great! Go for it! I'm not too keen. I'd rather read your creative writing. There'd BETTER be hidden easter eggs! "Elysium" - the movie? However, on a bit of a distressing note, it seems Elysium, the small rural Ko-Metru town that Frozen Calling is set in has been made into a movie. :S "Elysium" - 2013 movie Trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-cYgf6WyGA O_o Well, this is quite a shame. :/ Originally, I named the fictional town after the Elysium which appears in Greek Mythology, the paradise to which heroes on whom the gods conferred immortality were sent. It has often been called "Island of the blessed". Of course, in my story, seeing as Elysium is a war-free, Utopian town that was isolated from the war and full of all the Matoran who objected to the conflict, it seemed like a fitting name. But now I'm faced with a bit of a problem. :/ Now that the trailer is out people aren't going to think of it the same. New guys will come to the site and accuse me of plagiarizing which a) boils my blood seeing as I came up with the whole story in 2011 b) is just wrong. How should I resolve this problem? Put up lots of signs boasting about how Elysium isn't named after the movie. You should probably change it to something else to avoid confusion. Nothing at all. Nobody's going to see it. BtD27's Spotlight *This month I'd just like to give a big shout-out to 21bub21. The first thing I noticed when I got back was his work with the new banner and I'm very pleased to see that he is branching out and joining our fair community. As a fan of his work on CHFW and as a colleague I am extremely touched that he added Toa Thode into his banner and would like to extend both my deepest gratitude and my most unwavering thanks to him. :D Farewell Well, that's all I have to say for this month. Right now I'm off to bed. :P I hope you enjoyed this month's update. As always, feel free to leave a comment. I'm always open to story ideas, suggestions, MOC requests, theories and reviews if anyone takes the time to ask for them. :P Until next time, folks. :D